


Shield of spiders silk

by SelfawareShipper



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Avatar Martin, Jon's oblivious, Love at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Monster Martin, Pining, Protection, Spiders, Stalking, Web!Martin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: The second Martin sees Jon he knows he has to protect him. Even if that means working closely with The Eye.





	1. First smile

When Martin first saw Jon he’d been in a coffee shop. It was the Middle of a weekday, so the place was slow enough that Martin could hold a conversation with the barista. A sweet girl working her way through drama school. Poor thing was absolutely terrified of spiders and definitely wouldn't like what she’d find in her flat that evening. He'd almost feel a little bad if he was capable of it. 

Jon had come in near the end of the conversation and the second Martin saw him any thought of his current hunt was knocked from his thoughts. Part because he was exactly Martins type, tall and wiry, with well-kept salt and pepper hair and Caramel-brown skin that Martin just wanted to touch. But the most striking thing about him was how cleanly marked he was. The eyes influence shining through so bright it was clear he wasn't just a future victim, he was a vessel. Maybe even the vessel. Last Martin had heard that Gertrude Robinson was still the archivists. but Martin had been around for a while, he knew what the particularly important cogs in the machine looked like and this one was clearly vital. 

That's why he followed Jon at first. The Eyes followers were vital to keeping the fears from overstepping and any change in their rank was something the Web had quite a bit of interest in. Especially since Gertrude had been such a thorn in his side, if she had been finally taken out of the picture it would be a great relief on everyone.

He followed him for a while, longer than he probably should have, but that's neither here nor there. Jon never even thought to look back, Martin made sure of that. And when the silk threads of fate delicately pulled his wallet from his pocket he didn't feel a single thing. 

He quickly found Jons work ID, in the logo of the Magnus institute emblazoned on the corner. Along with a picture of him and the words ’head archivist Jonathan Sims’. He'd been right, this was the new archivist. Very new to his job if Martin had to guess, manipulating the archivist really shouldn't be that easy. Maybe Elias is just getting worse at his job. 

Whatever it was Martin had his answers, and no reason to keep this wallet. So he jogged after the attractive archivist. 

“Hey! sir, you dropped this” he called as he ran. Jon stopped, glancing back at him, a look of surprise coming over his face when he saw his wallet. Quickly checking his pockets. 

“God I didn’t even notice I dropped it, Thank you.” He said, smiling brightly at Martin. If his heart still beat Martin would say it stopped when he saw that smile. And he knew he needed to see it again, as much as was possible. 

“Y-your welcome.” Martin had muttered, absolutely star struck. Then with one last thanks, Jon left, quickly disappearing down a side street leaving Martin trying to calm himself. 

He could just have what he wanted, chase Jon back down and wrap his silk around his mind so tight he’d never escape. But Martin was never one to just take Someone’s mind. He’d rather play the field, do his subtle manipulations, work his puppets with a thread so think they never even notice. Even if it took longer, in the end, the result would be better, and if something’s worth doing it’s worth doing right.  
_  
At first, Martin just followed Jon around a bit, sending in spiders to watch him places he couldn’t reasonably manipulate himself into. Shame Jon was so scared of them, killing any he saw. Martin always hated losing his spiders, but if they couldn’t hide well enough it was really on them. 

It did hold him over for a while, being able to just watch Jon. Always a little too shy to properly inject himself in. Jon never noticed of course. Though maybe that had nothing to do with his manipulation, the worshiper Of desolation was much less subtle and Jon hadn’t noticed her. Lucky Martin had. he could tell her intentions easily enough, with the archivist still so new to his powers now would be the best time to strike if you planned to kill. Martin wouldn't allow that.

The lightless flame found herself Turning Without even noticing, walking for a good few kilometers before breaking from the web. It had been a problem that was easy enough to solve, but it nagged at him. If he hadn’t noticed her, he shutters to think what would have happened. And with Jon spending almost all of his time down in the depths of the archives were not even his spiders could follow. It was only a matter of time before something else got it in its head to strike, and if Martin wasn't there to stop it. There was only one solution, he had to get in to the archives.  
_  
“Hello, Elias!” Martin chirped as he walked into the office. Elias just stared at him with that same stoic blankness he always had. 

“Did Rosie let you in?” He asked.

“Oh don’t get mad at her, it’s not her fault really.” He smiled, taking a seat across from Elias, who was starting to grow obviously uncomfortable. They’d know one another for quite a while, it would be difficult not to with how long they’ve both been around. While Elias could find plenty of ways to hurt Martin, probably has something up his sleeve already prepared, it was stunted. Elias’s powers worked best on those who didn’t know the full extent of the game they played, those who overestimate the power the eye gave him. Not for someone who’s been around so long and so close as Martin. The web had no such limitations.

“What do you want?” Elias huffed. 

“A job,” Martin said simply. 

“Pardon me?”He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I want a job. Archivists assistant to be specific.” Martin said, smiling at Elias, who just looked dumbfounded.

“If you think I’d let the web that close to my archivist then your-“ Elias started. 

“Oh come now. Calm down. We have never had any reason to want to harm the institute, we don’t plan to start now. I want to protect him.” Martin cut in.

“What possible reason would you have to protect him?” Elias asked, crossing his arms.

“The institute is only as strong as their archivist, killing him early is a good way to keep you weak. Especially after Gertrude burned so many bridges, everyone’s eyes are on him. Normally we’d just let it all come to head naturally. But the eye is very important in keeping other powers from overstepping. As you know the mother is very invested in keeping the balance.” Martin explained. 

“we keep the balance unil the watchers crown comes,” Elias pointed out.

“I’ll cross that bridge when it comes to it. For now the unknowing is looming and I’d very much so like it not to happen.” Martin said simply, folding his hands.

“You expect me to believe you have no alternative motives.” Elias laughed, glancing intently over at Martin, the buzz of magic filling the air. look of surprise came across Elias’s face. “...oh… well, that’s definitely not what I was expecting.” He said. Martin immediately blushed, suddenly not able to look Elias in his eyes. 

“That was unnecessary. I haven’t used my abilities on you.” Martin muttered. He never liked his mind being peered into. 

“Yes, well, I do have to work to protect someone so important to my master. If anything this is reassuring, knowing your personal motivations… it’s clear you don’t plan to hurt Jonathan.” He said.

“I definitely don’t. So we’re back to square one. I want a job.” Martin said, trying to put the confidence back into his voice. 

“If I said no would you leave?” Elias asked. 

“Of course. But you won’t say no.” Martin replied, smiling. Elias sighed, rubbing at the sides of his nose in frustration.

“I don’t see why you even bothered asking,” Elias muttered, pulling a contract out from his desk drawer. 

”oh uh no sorry, I won't be signing that.” Martin laughed. 

”You will if you want to work here.” Elias said simply. 

”I meant on a more unofficial basis.” Martin explained. 

”That's not how this works. I need insurance.” Elias said. 

”we've already established I don't plan on hurting him. I don't see why I should-” Martin started.

”it's not about him, while it would be annoying, at this stage he's very replaceable. The archives, on the other hand, are not. I won't let you near them if this isn't signed, no amount of manipulation will change that.” Elias's voice was firm, his eyes growing unnaturally dark as he glared across the table, stealing his mind against the webs. Martin tried anyway but it didn't seem to have much of an effect. 

”fine then, yes, pass me a pin.” Martin huffed. Taking it and turning the paper towards himself. Eyes quickly running over the contract. Not ideal to be sure, but the power in it wasn't unbreakable. It was stupid, there's no reason he should have to sign any amount of himself over to the eye. It was illogical and would honestly not look great to the rest of his brothers and sisters in the web. He signed it anyway.


	2. Worms

Everything had been going well. Jon, while initially not liking him much, was warming up to him with only the slightest bit of help. He was easy to protect, most beasts wouldn't even try for it if they saw Martin hanging around. The spider was hard to fight, he could simply just make someone leave, or even turn to his side with only the slightest effort. That is until the Filth decided it wanted a turn. What the hell was he meant to do about that? There was no one to manipulate, it's was just worms, thousands of worms.

The worst part is it's his fault they're here. It hadn't been Gertrude who stopped their ritual, it had been the web, headed by Martin himself. They weren't after the archivist, not really, not that they'd leave Jon alive ether. No, he had brought the swarm that would be the death of both of them, and there wasn't anything he could do but cower in the relative safety of the archives until they find a way in. Elias had started to get smug about it, far to smug for a man with a temple full of worms. 

When Martin woke up he was covered in spiders which was always comforting. He had been making his little friends hide while staying in the archives but last night he had been to miserable and worried to sleep alone. Luckily no one had walked into the room or he’d have a lot of explaining to do. 

”Good morning friends.” he said happily raising his Arm to look at them scuttle across his skin. He'd like to stay there with his spiders all day, not particularly wanting to get out of bed. But he had a job to do. So he had them run out into the room or under his clothes until there was no sign of them. 

He stood, going to the kitchen to make everyone tea. He'd been almost when he felt a sharp pain in his hand. 

”Shit.” he muttered, lifting it to see the worm digging its way into his skin. He sighed, glancing behind him, not wanting to bother sloppily digging it out with a knife. Instead, he let his mandibles open, sharp penchers folding out from either side of his mouth and grabbing the wiggling thing, easily pulling it out.

”Oh dear lord!” came Jons panicked voice behind him, along with the sound of paper falling to the ground.

”Oops.” Martin gasped, dropping the worm to the ground and whipping around. His fingers spreading as he grabbed Jons mind in his web, making him stop in his tracks before he could run. ”I'm sorry! I'm sorry I won't do much I swear.” he apologized, stomping the worm before running up to Jon. He quickly gathered up the papers Jon had dropped, tucking them back into the folder before handing them back to him. 

”Ok, it’s ok. No big deal.” he promised. He could feel tears starting to build in his eyes. It was getting to him, The stress, the worms, spending all of his time under the eye. Since hed been trapped him here he's barely been able to hunt. It was all too much. He whimpered, shaking his head, and wiping his eyes. 

”It's okay.” Jon said quietly, wrapping his arms around Martin. Well, Jon didn't really say it, Martin had him say it. Still, Martin sunk into it, grabbing the front of Jon’s shirt and hugging him close, letting himself stand there wrapped in the warmth for a moment, tears rolling down his cheeks. ”well get through it.” Jon unwittingly muttered, kissing Martin on the top of the head.

”Thank you.” Martin muttered, grabbing the sides of Jon's face and looking into his eyes. While he smiled his eyes were cold and blank. Martin shook his head. This wasn't how this was going to go. ”thank you.” he said again, then let go, stepping across the room to where he was when Jon first walked in. Jon just stood blankly, watching him. ”Forget.” he muttered, weaving his fingers as the web worked, blocking Jons memory of the last few minutes before letting go. He blinked, quickly getting his bearings, then immediately looked down at his papers.

”Morning Martin.” he muttered nonchalantly, not looking at him as he walked across the room to the fridge. 

”Good morning!” Martin said happily. ”tea?” he asked, grabbing the mug of strong brewed black tea. 

”Oh uh, yes.” Jon said, coming out of the fridge holding a bagged breakfast. Finally looking at Martin as he took the mug. ”have you been crying?” 

”Yeah… There was a worm.” Martin replied sheepishly, showing the still bleeding back of his hand. 

”Right. Nasty little things. Thank you for the tea.” Jon said simply, giving Martin a half-smile as he walked away. Martin hummed happily, gathering up the rest of the mugs. He'd have what he wanted soon enough, he knew that. he just had to do it the right way.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon was an idiot. He was so dumb that Martin was starting to think that maybe the eye had made a mistake. He broke the table. Why would he break the table!? What got it through his thick skull that that would do any good.

The NotThem hadn't been a problem. Having it in the archives was the best place for it really, it was weak, malnourished, barely able to feed itself. And even if it did make a move it would be far too weak to fight off Martins abilities. With it trapped there had been nothing to worry about. Then Jon broke the table. 

Now Martin was left sprinting through the tunnels, a very confused Tim in tow. From his perspective, Martin had gone from walking calmly out of the building to panicking in an instant. He didn't know Martins connection with the table, didn't know why they were panicking, he just followed behind. 

”Jon!” Martin yelled. Looking desperately around. He's lucky Tim wasn't paying much attention or he would have seen the spiders coming out from under his clothes, scuttering off to scout further.

”Martin! Jesus will you calm down. I thought his little speech was shady to but this is crazy.” Tim called. 

”I'm trying to listen.” Martin shushed.

”for what? There's no one here.” Tim said. 

”yes there is.” a sing-song voice came from behind them. Martin would know Michael's voice anywhere and it made anger spike through him. 

”s-stay back.” Tim said.

”no.” Michael hummed, taking a step towards them.

”Stay back.” Martin repeated, and Michael stopped in his tracks. 

”Well hello, little spider.” He purred. ”I thought they were lying when they said the eye had you on a leash, but here you are.” Michael laughed happily. 

”what's going on?” Tim asked, panicked. 

”hush now. The adults are talking.” Michael said, waving him off. 

”do you know where the archivist is?” Martin asked, glaring at Michael, who just kept smiling.

” I do~. But you're no fun in games like this. Your always cheat.” he said. ”maybe ill just kill you both.” 

”You won't.” Martin promised, almost challenging. 

”what are you doing?! Look at his hands, Martin.” Tim hissed, pulling on his sleeve like a scared child.

“It’s ok, I’ve got this,” Martin promised. Looking reassuringly over at Tim. Micheal laughed.

“For as fun as playing with you two would be, I must be off. I'm missing the show. Good catching up with you little spider.” Michael said, waving. Then before Martin could fully realize what was happening the ground under him turned from stone to wood, a door appearing then opening immediately under them. Suddenly instead of standing, they were laying on their stomach, the door they had fallen through slamming shut behind them. 

”God damn it.” Martin groaned, standing and dragging his hand across the wall.

”Where are we?!” Tim spluttered, looking around. 

”Just got to get a door.” Martin muttered, ignoring Tim. until he grabbed Martins shoulder, turning him around.

”What. Is. Happening?!” Tim said firmly. 

”how am I meant to know?” Martin asked.

”bullshit. clearly, you know that... Thing.” Tim said, and Martin sighed. He'd have to be careful with how he played this. 

” I do, unfortunately. It's shown up in my life a few times to harass me. At a certain point, I just learned to deal with it.” Martin lied. It wasn't a great lie but Tim would never notice that.

”Do you know how to get out of here?” Tim asked.

”I do.” Martin muttered, looking up at Tim. ”you don't want to see this, really. Only one of us needs to be traumatized by this horror show.” 

”what do you have to do?” Tim ask.

”don't make me say. Close your eyes, please, for me? It'll make it easier.” Martin begged, putting power behind it. Tim nodded a little solemnly, turning around and shutting his eyes. 

Without the worry of prying eyes on him, Martin got to work, walking up to one of the walls and setting his hands on it. Any pretense of humanity dropped, pinchers opening and eyes growing black, smaller ones opening where they hadn't previously been. Spiders coming from him at what would be to anyone else a truly alarming rate, crawling across him, across the wall, spinning quick patterns of spider silk as he focused. All his energy going into one thing, forcing the spiral to create a door. Wedging the thought into Michael's mind and holding it there, appealing to whatever humanity was left.

”y-you can look now.” martins said a minute later voice coming out shaky. when Tim turned around he saw Martin leaning against the wall looking pale and exhausted, an open door beside him. ”go through fast it won't hold long.” 

On the other side, they find themselves in Jons office, the door disappearing when it closed. 

”What happened in there?” Tim asked. Martin shook his head.

”things like that… t-they take bits from you.” Martin leid. His exhaustion was real though, it had been a very long since he's persuaded anything even nearly that powerful. He's a little impressed that he managed it. God, he needed a nap.

”what was that about? Something to do with Jon?” Tim asked, and Martin went wide-eyed, it had somehow slipped his mind. 

Fear gripped Martin as he focused in on the spider's he’d sent scouting. luckily they had already found Jon. He was sprinting through the tunnels, NotThem hot on his heels. There was no way Martin would have the energy to control something so far from human. No way to stop it, briefly he was worried he'd tuned in just in time to see him die. Luckily he and Michael weren't the only ones watching what was happening in the tunnels. A human like Leitner was much easier to convince.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the walls close in around the NotThem. With Jon safe he let his vision leave the spiders. 

”i-its all ok.” Martin muttered, smiling weakly at Tim before exhaustion took him and he passed out.


	4. Spider in the maze

“How could you let this happen?!?” Martin asked for what was probably the sixth time since he walked into the room. He couldn’t believe this was happening, he’d just gotten Jon back, he was in the archives again where he could be watched. Now he’s managed to get himself kidnapped.

“I wasn’t watching, unlike you, I’m not obsessed with the man,” Elias said, voice even as it always was. But Martin could feel the fear on him, he was just better at hiding it. 

“He’s your archivist,” Martin said, pointing at Elias.

“And your on some sort of mission to protect him. I could say this was as much your fault as it was mine.” Elias reasoned. “This is… troubling though, we do have to get him back.” 

“Of course we do! Where is he, aren’t you meant to be all seeing or something?” Martin asked, exasperated.

“That’s not how it works, it’s not that easy. The circus has him protected.” Elias sighed.

“Then how do we find him?” Martin asked. Behind Elias, a door appeared then swung open. 

“I know where he is.” Michael purred. Martin let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god. Tell us.” He said, though his relief left him when he saw Michael’s grin grow wider. 

“No, I don’t think i will.” Michael laughed. “I plan to go there by myself. And kill him.” 

“You what?! Why?” Martin asked in horror.

“Michael your corporation here would be greatly apprec-“ Elias started, being suddenly cut off by long fingers covering his mouth and rapping all the way around his head.

“Sh, I’m not talking to you,” Michael said. Elias tried to argue but he couldn’t. 

“What do you want Michael?” Martin asked. 

“To show the little spider his place. Our last meeting showed me you forgot about it.” Michael said. 

“Was I meant to just let you trap me. You gave me no choice but to control your will.” Martin said defensively.

“That’s not what I was talking about, of course, you defend yourself. But Don’t think I don’t feel the spiders you left behind. They crawl through me, build their web in my corners, whisper there lies to me, pouch my pray from INSIDE my stomach. You overstepped.” Michael growled, leaning over Elias's shoulder. as his anger grew the world began to bend and spiral, Martin couldn’t help but wince away.

“So what, you're going to kill the archivist to get me. He’s not mine Michael, why should I care.” Martin lied, not a great lie to be sure but he hoped the persuasion he put in it would convince him. From the way Michael laughed it had clearly failed. 

“You shouldn’t care, but I know you do. I know how you feel about your lovers, well future lover in this case. Won’t he be the second one I stole from you?” Michael asked, Turning his head at a slightly unnatural angle as he spoke. Martin let out a shaky breath, anger boiling in him, his mandibles coming out on their own accord to click angrily. 

“How dare you bring him up.” He growled under his breath. 

“Bet the archivist will taste better than the last little street rat. You always love the charity case don’t you.” Michael laughed. 

“Stop,” Martin said firmly tears starting to build in his eyes. Michael’s mouth snapped shut, but it only held for a second before he shook his head, breaking the hold. 

“That’s enough of that spider. It’s just a reminder. I’m sure you’ll find a new toy before long.” Michael said. Letting go of Elias.

“Get out of my archives Michael,” Elias said bitterly, a bit of blood coming down the side of his face from where the pointed fingers had scratched him. 

“Fine yes, I have an archivist to kill. Ta ta boys.” Michael waved, walking backward through a door, at the same time Martin launched at him to try and stop him. His shoulder hit wood as the door snapped shut. 

“Well, all and all the could have gone worse.” Elias sighed, rubbing his cut cheek. 

“What?! He’s going to kill Jon!” Martin said, rounding on Elias. Martin could feel himself crying but did his best to ignore it, focusing instead on what he should do next.

“Yes well. It’s better then The Stranger having him. This will stall the unknowing. I won’t be able to train a new archivist in time to stop it but I can tell you how to, I’m sure The Spiders can handle it handily enough.” Elias explained. 

“You're just giving up?” Martin asked, glaring across the table, the clicking of his mandibles filling the air. Elias leaned away. 

“I can’t stop it Martin I don’t know what to tell you. Here, I imagine you won’t want to work here after he’s gone, and I don’t need you digging through my desk.” Elias said, pulling his employment contract out of a drawer. “And for severance feel free to take his research staff. I’ll have to get new ones anyway, It’s bad practice to have archivist assistants that know more than the archivist.”

“You're not going to have to. I’m going to save him.” Martin said firmly. Elias just sighed, shaking his head as Martin stomped out of the room.  
——

Helen laid down on her back on the carpeted floor of the endless corridors of the twisting spiral she knew would be her death. She doesn’t know how long she’s been there, could barely remember a time she wasn’t trapped. Maybe there had never been anything else, maybe this was just what the world was. Or maybe this was just hell. 

She was knocked from her thoughts by the tickle of something crawling across her skin. One of the spiders that infested the maze. She once had hated spiders, now she was excited to see them, something new in the endless maddening hall. 

“Hello there.” She said, voice coming out a rasp. She couldn’t remember the last time she spoke. The spider just stared at her. 

She doesn’t know why she stood up, she hadn’t been planning on standing but it’s what she did. Carefully moving the spider up to her shoulder. He was going to help her, she knew that.

Like on a string she was lead through the Halls, making all the right turns, moving in ways that didn’t make sense but she knew she had to do it. Breaking mirrors that had never before been breakable. Until she came to the door, she knew this was the door, the door that would save her for this endless nightmare. She knew the spider had brought her here, the spider had saved her. And sure now she knew what it was, knew that it had been the Web that had led her here, but that only made her more thankful. Clearly it had her best interests in mind, she intended to take its advice. If it wanted her to save the archivist that’s just what she’d do.


End file.
